


Alone, Together

by SnowLightning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLightning/pseuds/SnowLightning
Summary: When Bellamy and Clarke are finally alone they can talk. They never get to talk.





	Alone, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Bellarke story. I like when they talk so I wrote that. Literally just fluff, no real plot, and will 99% be totally irrelevant when the new season airs. :)

“Jordan, can you leave us alone to talk for a while?” Clarke asked their new found friend. Bellamy looked at her with gratitude in his eyes, he was also hoping they could talk alone before they woke people up from cryo-sleep. 

“Oh sure, I'll just, um, go to my old bedroom and check it out. My mom wrote in a journal and left it to me, maybe I'll start in on that. When you're ready to talk about waking people up just hit this button,” he pointed to a red button, “to call me over the P. A. system.”

“Thank you Jordan. And I'm sorry about your parents. They were like family to us too.” Bellamy said. He couldn't believe they were in this current situation. He’d lived with Monty and Harper for six years confined in space, and now in the blink of an eye they were just gone 

“I know. If I had met you when I was a child I'd probably be calling you Auntie Clarke and Uncle Bellamy.” Jordan said as he raised his hand to say goodbye and left the room.

“He seems pretty normal for someone who grew up with just Monty and Harper living off algae his whole life.” Clarke said.

“I'm sure that's just a first impression Princess, I bet he’s just as weird as Harper and Monty were,” Bellamy said.

Clarke walked over to the doorway and pushed the button to close the door.

“So... it's been 125 years, and it doesn't feel like it's been five minutes. Will this ever stop being weird? I mean I'm almost 150 years old!” Clarke sat down on the floor, her back against the wall looking out the window across the room to the planet with two suns.

Bellamy walked over to her and joined her on the floor.

“And I’m almost 155, we look good for our age.” Bellamy smiled hoping he could get Clarke to smile. He hadn't seen her smile in what felt like a million years, but was probably closer to 131 years.

 “Bellamy,” she didn't smile, “this is not a joke. We're back where we were when we first landed on the ground, and this time we know there are people already living there. What if we start a war just by landing? That’s what we did last time.” Bellamy could see her running scenarios through her head.

“Stop,” he ordered. She looked at him. “For now, let's just stop thinking about what happens when we land in this foreign place and take a second to decompress from everything that happened from the time of the second Primefaya.”

Clarke looked him in the eyes. “I guess we never really had time to talk.”

“Especially not alone, with almost an infinite amount of time.” Bellamy smiled at Clarke, and this time it elicited the same response from her.

“So you really forgive me for leaving you behind in the bunker?”

“Yes, and I didn't need anyone to tell me to forgive you. If I had been in your situation I would have done the same thing.”

“I've raised Madi since she was 6, even though she's not my daughter, she feels like she is. I would die to protect her.” Clarke said, hoping that although he forgave her already, that this would give some explanation why she was so willing to sacrifice Bellamy for Madi’s safety.

“Plus I had given her The Flame.”

“Yes, that too. I was angry. But I didn't want you to die.” Clarke reached out and took Bellamy's hand. “I would miss you too much.”

“I was really glad when it turned out you were alive, princess. I didn't know what we were going to do without you.”

“Oh, you were going to be fine. You've always been the leader, ever since we came to the ground.” 

“For the wrong reasons. You've always been the leader for the right reasons.”

“No matter the reasons, here we are again. Meant to decide the fate of all these people!”

“Together.” 

“There's a reason Monty and Harper chose to wake us first, isn't there?” Clarke looked away from Bellamy, letting go of his hand.

“Maybe they trusted us to do the right thing by our people.” Bellamy shrugged. Sitting here talking to Clarke felt comfortable, almost normal, if normal was even a thing in his life.

“I don't know if I trust myself,” Clarke muttered.

“We don’t have to decide immediately, we have time. Let's forget about that right now, let's talk about our six years apart, let's catch up. The last time we spent any time together was before the Grounder war, before Mount weather, before ALIE, before we were split apart for six years.”

“So you mean, never?” Clarke smiled.

“Yet for some reason we always seem to be making the big decisions together.”

“There's always a lever to pull or a button to push to decide the fate of mankind, isn't there?”

“Seems so,” they fell into an uncomfortable silence. They were both refraining from saying what they really wanted to say. 

Bellamy was the one to finally break the silence. “Did you really radio me every day for six years?”

Clarke blushed, the only way he knew that was if Madi told him. “Just in case,” was her response.

“Really? I would have thought you would have given up after the first year.” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “We thought you died.”

“I was lonely, too, I guess. Madi was fine company but she was just a child. She was only six when we met.”

“But you didn't radio for Murphy-“

“Why would I radio for Murphy?”

“Or Monty or Harper or Raven?” Bellamy continued. “Madi said you radioed for _me_ every day.”

Clarke blushed again, but she didn't speak. Not until Bellamy nudged her lightly on the shoulder with his own, “I guess I hoped, if anyone was going to listen for me, it would have been you.”

There was a slight pause before Bellamy replied. “I did. I had Monty and Raven working on the radio every day for a year. After that I even tried to tinker with it, but I have no knowledge about electronic stuff. They thought I was crazy....” 

“You did? Even though you thought I was dead?”

“I couldn't just give up on you yet, could I, princess?” he smiled. “But then I really felt it was a lost cause because the equipment just wasn't cooperating with me, so eventually I stopped.

“Understandable.” Clarke nodded. 

“But even so there was a small piece of me that hoped every day that you were alive.”

“Even when you got together with Echo?” that comment felt like a bullet piercing his chest.

“Echo and I were... well it was just...” he didn't want to say convenient even though that's what it was. He didn't want to degrade the very real feelings he had developed for her to mean absolutely nothing, because they did mean something. “I love Echo, I would die for Echo,” Clarke's eyes flashed with an emotion Bellamy couldn't detect. “But I'm not _in_ love with her.”

Clarke looked into Bellamy's eyes, “Why did you say that?”

“Because, even when I was with her, even when we were here on the ground trying to navigate the situation with Diyoza, my first thought—goddamn it, Clarke... My first thought was always about you. Even when you left me to die, I was more concerned about you than I was about myself. I was more concerned about you than I was about Echo, even though I know I shouldn’t have been.”

“Bellamy, you shouldn't—“ Clarke attempted.

“What shouldn't I do Clarke? Give into my feelings? Why not? For all we know we are going to land on that planet and die tomorrow.” He moved closer to her, looking her directly in the eyes. “And I couldn't do that without telling you because who knows if I'll ever have the chance again.”

“Bell—“

“Clarke, you always try to interrupt. I'm saying that I love you Clarke, and I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it until I was stuck in space without you.”

This time Clarke didn’t speak, instead she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. His lips felt rough, years in cryo-sleep she figured, but she didn't mind because she had had the same realization he had when she was alone on the ground. 6 years without Bellamy felt like a lifetime to her.

The kiss started slow, almost like Bellamy thought she was going to pull away suddenly although she had been the one to initiate it, then it intensified. Clarke pushed herself closer to Bellamy and he put on hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip.

Clarke lips moved against his with no hesitation. Bellamy slipped his tongue between her parted lips and she did not protest. Her hands wandered over his chest, pushing away his jacket. She let out a small moan as his hand that had been on her hip wandered up her shirt and barely grazed the underside of her breast.

 “We... should... stop,” Clarke managed to say between kisses. 

“But we just started,” Bellamy protested swiping his hand lightly against her breast again.

“I know, but for all we know the people or whatever lives on that planet are getting ready to blow us out of the sky. We have to wake people up and devise a plan.” Clarke sighed and rested her forehead against his.

He sighed as well, removing his hand from under her shirt. “I guess you're right.”

“Well, who do we wake up?” 

“Raven, Shaw, Murphy, Emori, Diyoza, Abby and probably Madi,” Bellamy suggested.

“And Octavia, Indra and... Bellamy we have to wake up Echo too.” 

“I was afraid you would say that.”

“We'll deal with it, but in the meantime we have peace to be made.”

“No more war?”

“Not if I can help it.”

 


End file.
